


In from the Rain

by masserect



Category: Suikoden
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sappy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-14
Updated: 2011-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-27 08:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masserect/pseuds/masserect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sappy "what if" fluff. Several years after the events of the original <i>Suikoden</i>, Tir and Kasumi have grown close. When she comes in from the rain, he is eager to warm her up.</p><p>Written for the <a href="http://synecdochic.dreamwidth.org/510928.html">Oh My God We Need Some Porn In Here Stat Porn Meme</a>, in response to a request for "[Any] Female Character/Any, cunnilingus". (It takes a while to get to that point, though.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	In from the Rain

The rain comes suddenly, drumming on the thatched roof of the little cottage deep in the woods. The sound, a rustling hiss, mingles with the crackling of the fire and the muted bubbling of a stew simmering in a cookpot.

Tir washes his hands, puts his cooking utensils away and pulls a chair over to the window, where he sits down and folds his arms on the windowsill, leaning his chin on top of them. There is nothing much to see outside - a small clearing with a vegetable garden, and beyond it the forest, dark with shadows, its leaves and branches swaying under the rain and wind - but the sight is familiar and soothing.

This day, however, the familiar sight is not the only thing on his mind, and soon enough there is movement in the darkness. A slight, pale figure appears and runs swiftly towards the cottage, weaving back and forth between the trees.

Kasumi's grace astounds him, even to this day. Even among the bravest and swiftest of heroes, he has only seen one man capable of matching her.

Once in sight, it takes her only a few moments to reach the house. She sees him in the window as she enters the clearing, and waves a basket full of leafy greens, freshly foraged, scattering water droplets around her. He waves in return, and smiles as he goes to open the door for her.

She has taken to wearing white, and her simple homespun shirt clings to her as she steps inside, betraying hints of golden peach-coloured skin underneath.

"Smells good," she says, bending and setting the basket down, then straightening up again. She runs her fingers through her short, black hair, wringing some of the water from it and combing it back, away from her face. She pauses there, tilts her head to the side and gives him a curious look.

"You look mischievous."

He does not deny it. "Are you cold?"

She makes a noncommittal gesture, tilting her head from side to side, neither a nod nor a shake. "A little."

"We will have to do something about that."

She gives him a look of wide-eyed innocence. "What about dinner?" she asks and prods the basket with the toe of one muddy sandal.

He tells her it will keep before he gathers her into his arms and crushes her to his chest. Almost instantly, he feels the water soaking through his own shirt as well, lukewarm from the heat of her body. Kasumi hums and relaxes against him, leans in until her nose brushes his, her eyes half lidded.

This close, he can see fine lines at the corners of her mouth and her lively, dark eyes, but those lines are a measure of the time they have spent together, and he finds they make her more beautiful.

"Kasumi," he whispers, just to hear her name. Cups her cheeks in his hands and pulls her close, kisses her lips, the tip of her nose, her forehead. She laughs breathlessly, and stops only when he returns to her lips in a deeper, hungrier kiss.

She is cold - a little, as expected after a run through the rain. But there is warmth inside, still, and she grows warmer for every moment he holds her.

She wraps her arms around his waist. Between their lips, her tongue brushes his, and it is as hot as he remembers, a tiny flame caressing him. Purring into the kiss, he slides his hands from her cheeks, around to the back around her neck, pulling her in closer. His thumbs trace the outlines of her ears, and she shivers and makes a little noise, pressing herself harder against his chest.

Her shirt still clings to her, but he cannot reach the buttons from their current position. Instead he teases the nape of her neck under her collar, and she shivers again, a little harder, her lips twitching in suppressed laughter. Then she leans back, draws a quick, deep breath, and opens her eyes again. Hazy, a little unfocussed, her gaze holds him transfixed, barely noticing how her lips and cheeks have flushed.

"Let me just turn around," she murmurs, and twists effortlessly in his arms, leaving her back to his chest.

"My neck is cold," she continues, and tilts her head to the side. She reaches behind her and pulls his head down towards her exposed neck, and he needs no further encouragement to start kissing her there, even as he wraps his arms around her once more and cups her breasts through her shirt.

The rain mingles with the scent and taste of her, and of the forest. He plucks at her with his lips, trailing a row of suckling kisses from her ear to the nape of her neck. Fumbles with her buttons, stubborn from the wet; tugs at her collar with his teeth, growling. She laughs and brushes his hands aside, does something he can't see and the first button comes undone.

He wastes no time continuing down her shoulder as the garment loosens, and she keeps one hand at the back of his head, combing through his hair, even as the other helps him work on the buttons.

There are seven, all together, but he manages to nuzzle the shirt off her left shoulder after the first two. Then he moves on to the other side, starting from the top once more, sucking lightly at her earlobe and making his way down her neck.

Kasumi shivers as he kisses her, purrs and works her shoulders against him, her grasp on his hair tightening.

He leaves the last buttons to her and slips his hands in under her shirt, cupping her breasts, capturing her nipples between thumbs and forefingers. They are already stiff, both from the chill and arousal, and she trembles as he touches her, her knees almost buckling for a moment before she regains control. She turns her head, pulls him up so she can meet his lips with her own and kisses him fiercely, briefly - all too briefly before pulling away again.

This time, her eyes are clear and sharp, her pupils wide and dark. She holds his gaze for a few moments, her chest heaving under his hands, and then she slips his grasp once more.

Open at last, her shirt slips off her right shoulder as well, and she lets it fall.

He doesn't give himself much time to take in the sight. Just the space of a few heartbeats, before he pulls her in again, one hand around the small of her back, the other at the back of her head, holding her tightly as he resumes the kiss she cut short. She wraps her arms around his neck, deepening it even further, and rises on her tiptoes, bringing herself up to his height.

Cautiously, he raises his left leg, easing it in between hers, and she accepts it readily. The friction of cloth on wet cloth is less than ideal, but he doesn't let that stop him; just keeps pushing up until she is straddling his thigh, and then a little more, until he can feel her rising just a little further. She hums contentedly into the kiss and shifts in his arms, her body grinding against his. Even through his own shirt, now clinging to him much like Kasumi's had clung to her, he can feel her nipples against his chest, and it's what finally convinces him to pull away form her lips. She gasps as they part, eyes wide, and he continues kissing down her neck to her chest, traces her collarbones with his tongue before venturing further down.

Kasumi arches her back gracefully, presenting the firm mounds of her breasts, offering them up to his lips, and he wraps his arms firmly around her waist as he begins to suckle her dark nipples, gently tugging with his teeth, licking and kissing his way from side to side.

She gasps, hands fisting in his hair, and rocks against his thigh. And in response, he works his muscles against her, his flesh rippling underneath her, and for the first time she lets out a little whimpering moan.

Much as he loves what he is doing, he does not aim to tease. Not today, at least. Kasumi lets out another whimper as he sets her down, gently, wavering on unsteady legs. She is already barefoot, somehow, her sandals lying in a puddle a few steps away, and even her belt is open, leaving her trousers easily disposed of. Relatively, at least - they resist as he begins to push them down her hips, but it is only a matter of time before they, too, fall.

He returns to her breasts, briefly, before kissing his way down her chest, down to her flat, trim stomach, heaving with rapid breaths. He licks at her taut skin, traces an old, nearly faded scar; circles her navel, nips at her with his teeth, and before long he feels her grasp his hair again, not trying to steer or guide him, just holding on.

Her panties follow the trousers as they finally pool around her ankles, and he grasps her by the waist and lifts her out of them, setting her down a little further inside, where the floor is dry.

There, he pulls back to admire the sight before him. Lithe and supple, strong but slender, her build matches his in many ways - she never was particularly curvy, her breasts modest and her hips a bit boyishly narrow, and it suits him just fine. He drops to his knees, hands on her hips, thumbs stroking the little dips inside her hipbones, and grins as he leans in to press another kiss to her stomach before continuing down.

Her hair is remarkably dry here, not clinging to her the way it does on her head, but her scent is unmistakable and he knows she is wetter further below.

He looks up, and she meets his gaze, giggling breathlessly. "You - you'll ruin your appetite, 'young master'."

"Only whet it," he says, his voice hoarse, and begins to nuzzle his way in between her thighs. She spreads them unsteadily, hands tightening on his hair, but their grasps on each other keep her upright, even with her feet a little more than a shoulder-width apart.

He smiles, before he begins to kiss her inner thighs. She is wet, as he already knew, and not from the rain. The soft, sensitive skin on the insides of her thighs gleam with trails of clear, slick fluid, and he flicks at the tiny droplets with his tongue, allowing her taste to fill his mouth. She whimpers, pulling weakly at his hair, and he gives a brief chuckle before obeying her silent request.

Kasumi shudders and cries out sharply at the first touch, merely a brush of his lips against her sex. Her hands twitch, tugging at his hair; then relax. The second touch yields less of a reaction, and the third, a tentative brush of his tongue between her flushed outer lips, is met with a slight tremor and a deep, purring moan.

He strokes her like that for a few moments, licking her outer folds, letting her get used to the touch before he dips deeper within, teasing her inner folds and finally beginning to work his way up to the erect bud of her clitoris. He only breathes against it at first, a slow hot breath, and she whimpers; he circles it with his tongue, and she grows rigid. Brushes it very carefully through its hood, and she slumps, shuddering.

"Too much?" he wonders, and she shakes her head. Tries to speak, maybe, but simply shakes her head again, with more emphasis.

It is precisely the reaction he was hoping for.

The next touch is firmer, stroking the length of her clit from the top of the hood, right out to where the little bud emerges from under it.

Kasumi makes a low, mournful sound as he slowly strokes the naked tip of clit with the tip of his tongue, and her hips begin to move, slowly, pushing out towards his lips.

Carefully he licks his lips, coating them with slick and saliva, before he wraps them around her and begins to suckle softly. Kasumi makes a sound that may be a gasp or a sob, hips rolling against him as his gently working lips push her closer to the edge.

He knows what works for her by now, and has no interest in drawing it out. Gradually he begins to work his tongue against her as well, and before long she is panting and whimpering, the graceful movements of her hips becoming unsteady and unpredictable. He tightens his grasp on them, even as her grip on his hair falters and she curls over him, hands settling on his shoulders instead, shaking and clawing.

He sucks harder at her, and she goes rigid for a few moments; then he feels her convulse in his arms, a sharp cry rising from her throat. Another powerful tremor shakes her, almost pulls her free from his grasp; her hands disappear from his shoulders, then pound down on them as fists. He gives her no quarter, working his lips and tongue tirelessly as she shakes and moans, letting her pleasure rise and wane, spark and rekindle, until finally she is spent and falls limp, panting.

Before she can recover, he wraps his arms around her thighs and rises, carrying her another few steps into the house, until he can set her down on the bed.

Her eyes are closed when he pulls back, and her body glistening with a sheen of sweat and rainwater. Flushed, not just around her cheeks, but her chest, even her ears glow pink with lust. He leans in and bites her left earlobe, growling and tugging at her, and Kasumi's hands come up to weakly wrap around his back and shoulders.

"Again?" he asks, his lips working against her ear, and she nods without a word - quickly and enthusiastically.

He licks his lips and begins to work his way down again. Quicker this time - eager to taste her again.

Before he can ask, she pulls her legs up on the bed, heels braced against the sideboard, and spreads them wide.

She is truly wet, he can see it now as well as feel it. Flushed and dripping with arousal, dark hair slicked against her skin.

He needs to let her rest before she can accept the same kind of intense stimulation as before, but there is more than enough he can do before she is ready. Hands sliding up her sides to cup her breasts, he begins to kiss her outer lips once more, before pushing deeper, swirling his tongue around her entrance, then pushing deeper still, thrusting as deep into her as he is able, making his tongue as stiff and narrow as he can; then flattening it against her and slowly licking from the lowest part of her sex to just below her clit.

Even that is too much. She squeals, jumping back, away from his touch, and he quickly relents, pressing his lips to her thighs instead, before slowly working his way in to her sex once more. Looks up before making contact - finds her expression blank, her gaze distant, but she nods her head at the unspoken question, and he begins to tease her outer folds once more.

Gently, one of her hands settles on his head, stroking slowly, toying with his hair. Encouraged, he increases his efforts, sinking his tongue inside her. Her hips rise ever so slightly at the first thrust, so slightly he can't be sure he felt it, but the next confirms his suspicion, and as he continues on, her movements become stronger, until she is as much riding his tongue as he is licking her with it.

"Now-" Her voice sounds dry and cracked, brittle. "It's - it's fine. Just. Just - slow."

He nods, tilts his head a little and lets his tongue slide up, slowly, slowly, until it lies just under her clit.

This time, it is she who initiates contact. He hears breath hissing between her teeth as she begins to shift her hips, pressing herself ever so gently against his tongue, and at the first touch, she shudders and gasps, her feet slipping off the bed, her thighs closing over his ears, her ankles crossing behind his back. He looks up, and she smiles - a heartbreakingly beautiful, _radiant_ smile - and gives a little laugh he can't hear, but _feels_ shake her body.

And she nods.

Gaze locked on her eyes, he begins to move his tongue, smoothly sliding the tip of it against the tip of her clitoris, and she arches up, eyes rolling back before settling down and meeting his gaze once more, silently urging him on.

She hadn't needed to. Already his lips are seeking her clit and forming a seal around it, his cheeks hollowing as he sucks at her, his cheeks and chin and mouth all covered in her slick. He rolls his tongue carefully against the bud of flesh between his lips, and her eyes narrow, her shoulders tense, and he feels her thighs trembling, but this time her gaze remains locked with his, even as she begins to pant and whimper, her body writhing underneath him. His hands are back on her breasts, rolling her nipples between his fingers, a little rougher now than before. He grazes her clit with his teeth - not a bite or even a hold, just a brush - and she jumps, eyes wide; he shakes his head, shifting his lips against her, and her eyes narrow again.

He knows it is coming much earlier this time, caught as he is between her thighs, looking into her eyes. Sees, feels the tension building within her, the flush growing deeper, the sweat beading on her skin and running in rivulets from her breasts and down her chest and stomach. Her eyes grow deeper and darker still, she bites her lower lip, sucks at it the same way he sucks at her clit, she bucks and writhes, but not even once does her gaze falter or turn away.

Not even when the pleasure that has been building overflows, and the next orgasm shakes her lithe form, and he thinks this may just be the most beautiful sight in the world.

It does not last as long, this time; burns out faster, and though he manages to draw the first orgasm into a second and even a third, there comes a time when she has nothing more to give and simply lies still and silent, chest and stomach heaving with quick, deep breaths.

Her legs have grown limp as well, and he slides out from between them, shrugs out of the shirt he is still wearing and joins her on the bed, gathering her into his arms.

She is certainly warm now, and though tired, she still has the strength to raise her head and press her lips against his, heedless of the slick covering them.

The rain continues to fall, the water hissing and rustling on the roof and in the trees.

The two lovers simply hold each other and let the sound wash over them.

In this moment, the world is perfect.


End file.
